


Lazer Tag

by Lafayette_baguette



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dom Thomas, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Kinky, Lazer tag, Light Flirting, Smut, beyrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayette_baguette/pseuds/Lafayette_baguette
Summary: You go to play laser tag with the hamilsquad, Thomas doesn't like Lafayette flirting with you.





	1. Flirting and betrayal

Babe cmon! We're going to be late to meet everybody!" You pull on your boyfriend, Thomas, as he's primping his hair in the bathroom.

"Y/n my love, everybody will be fine if they must wait just a moment more for us. Besides, I don't know how to get my hair out of my face without looking like Lafayette."

He pouted a bit. He hated how much he looked like Lafayette, especially when he flirted with you. He knew it was all in good fun but still, you were his.

"Oh hush Thomas, you can deal with having your hair in your face for laser tag, you're a big boy," you roll your eyes playfully at him. "Now lets go so they don't start without us!"

He looks at you out of the corner of his eye. "They wouldn't dare start without us."

You frown. "Pretty please? I really wanna leave!" You pull the puppy dog eye trick and you watch as he melts.

"Very well, love, lets go!"

You grin and reach up on your tip toes and kiss his cheek and pull him out to the car, practically bouncing in your seat once you get in.

You were so ready for this. Ever since you all had become friends a few years ago when Alex moved to America you had all made monthly lazer tag trips.

And every time you crushed them.

When you pull up you practically jump out of the car and rush to your friends who are waiting outside. You grin and hug Alex and John, and smile at burr. Madison is there too and Thomas immediately greets him with their strange handshake. Eliza and Angelica are there as well and you happily greet them.

You look around, confused, "Where is laf-"

You're cut off by somebody coming up behind you and swinging you around. You squeal with laughter.

"Lafayette put me down this instant!"

"Oh, mon amie, but it is so fun, no?" He sets you down and kisses your hand grinning at you.

You roll your eyes at him and hit his arm playfully, Thomas staring daggers at him the whole time.

You walk over and pat his hand. "Calm down, we're only playing." He grumbles to himself as Lafayette slings his arm around your shoulder affectionately as you all walk in.

You pay for a round of laser tag and go in to strap your vests on. You, Lafayette, Alex, and Angelica all get on the blue team, leaving Burr, Eliza, John, Thomas, and Madison on the red team. They had an extra person, but they deemed it fair since you were on the opposite team.

You feel Thomas's eyes on you as Lafayette helps you buckle your vest, a bit to close to you in Thomas's opinion.

"Thomas," Madison says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cmon man."

He snaps out if it and buckles his vest, smiling to himself as an idea comes to him.

You and Lafayette pair up and go hide in the minute before the game starts. You two were a great team, you always crushed the competition. Mostly you, but Lafayette helped.

The fog machine starts up along with Star Wars music and the round begins.

You trail behind Lafayette, hiding behind glowing green barrels and walls in the dark room. You spot Madison and easily take him out and you hear him cursing to himself. Burr is standing like an idiot not knowing what to do and you shoot him as well. Twice.

You all play for a while when you are suddenly pulled to the side between three walls making a sort of triangle.

You look up and barely recognize Thomas before his lips are on yours. You are shocked at first, but soon lean into him, kissing him back. His hand holds your chin and your hands find their way into his hair. He barely lets his tongue slip into your mouth when he suddenly pulls away. You snap back into reality when he stops kissing you.

And you realize he's been shooting you the whole time.

You yell in frustration but don't have time to do anything about it before the round ends and the lights turn back on.

You pout and storm into the vest room where you angrily shrug yours off and go into the lobby to check the score screen.

9 was burr, 8, Eliza, 7, Madison, 6, John, 5, Alex, 4, Angelica, 3, Lafayette, 2, you, and all the way at the top, 1,  _Thomas._

You feel him close to your ear and he whispers "That's what happens when you flirt with Lafayette, _mon amie_."

You stare at your feet in anger as he laughs with Madison about something.

John and Alex talk about work and burr tries to consult you, mentioning how he's dead last.

Angelica puts her arm around your shoulder. "I'm sorry honey" she laughs. "Next time remember not to fall for his tricks!" You nod. "I'll try!"

Lafayette comes up beside you as well and clicks his tongue. "How sad mon amie, the mighty fall of the great y/n." You frown at him. "It's your fault I lost!" He feigns shock. " _Moi?"_

He puts his hand to his chest. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You glare at him, but can't help but smile at him as he kissed your forehead. "You are so cute when you are mad mon petite."

"Whatever you say Laf."

"Oh shit" Alex said, checking his phone. "Washington just texted me, he needs us for some emergency cabinet meeting." 

All the men groan at the thought of leaving early. 

Eliza and Angelica bid you all goodbye before leaving to have some sister time, Madison tells Thomas bye before leaving, shortly followed by Alex and Burr. John didn't work for Washington but left anyway.

So that left you, Thomas, and Lafayette.

"Shit" you say. "Maybe I could call Angelica to come back and get me.."

"Nonsense!" Lafayette says. "We'll go out to dinner, that is, if it's alright with Monsieur Thomas?"

Thomas huffs and looks away. You looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please? Don't make me go to your boring work!"

"Fine. Go on." He says, jealousy flaming in his eyes, if not a little bit of hurt.

"Thank you Tommy!" You hug his neck and kiss his cheek. 

He leans in close to your ear and growls, "You'd better be good while I'm gone."

You gulp and look up at him with wide eyes before Lafayette grabs your waist, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you out to the car, Thomas smirking behind you.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes you home and punishes you for your behavior ;)

After Lafayette took you to eat dinner, you went back to his place to hang out until Thomas picked you up.

It was nearing 10:00, you were on the couch with your back against the arm, your feet in Lafayette's lap. You were watching some cheesy movie on tv and making fun of it when you heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!" Lafayette calls out.

Thomas walks in looking a bit tired. You didn't blame him, he'd been at work for hours.

"Hi tommy!" You smiled, jumping up to hug him. He half heartedly hugged you back.

"Lafayette I do hope you didn't try anything with my girlfriend while I was gone." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not mon amie!" Lafayette responds, happy as ever. "I would never do that to you!"

Thomas huffs. "Thanks for taking her out but we must be leaving now, its late."

"Goodbye Thomas! It was a pleasure to see y/n as always. He winked and kissed your hand.

You smiled and hugged him. "Thanks a million Laf!"

You and Thomas walked out to the car and he was silent for most of the drive, which was fairly unlike him.

When you got home you walked in and he suddenly slammed your back against the door and kissed you roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? Flirting with him like that?"

"Mm," you moaned. "S-sorry tommy!"

He grabbed your legs and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom and throwing you onto the bed before crawling over you.

He kissed down from your chest to your stomach, pulling your shirt off in the process.

You squirmed underneath him and moaned.

He pulled off your pants and bra and gently rubbed you through your panties, feeling your wetness through them.

"Fuck baby you're so wet, is this all for me?" He smirked up at you as he began to slowly take your panties off.

"Mmm.. Yes sir, of course!" He licked your inner thigh, so close to where you wanted it, making you shudder.

"Are you sure it's not for Lafayette? Hmm?"

"N-no sir! Only for you tommy!"

He growled and spanked your thigh, making you squeal. "Nu uh, what do you call me, little one?"

"S-sir?" You question, just wanting to answer so he'd keep pleasuring you.

He hummed. "Closer."

"D-daddy.?" You say quietly. It had always been one of your fantasies to call him daddy, but you didn't know he knew.

"Good girl." He purred, continuing to strike your wetness with a single finger. He leans in close to your ear. "Angelica told me all avoid that little fantasy of yours. All of the naughty things you want me to do to you."

You closed your eyes and moaned. Fuck that was hot!

You wonder just how much Angelica told him.. All of a sudden he pulls away. "Up little girl."

You groan. "I don't wanna moovvveee! Just touch me!"

He grabs your hair and yanks you up, not hard enough to really hurt though. "Now you listen here  _princess._ If I tell you to do something you do it, understood? We don't talk back to daddy."

You shivered and looked up at him with big wife eyes. His face softened and he held your chin with two fingers and gently kissed your lips. 

"Tell me if I need to stop, princess, alright?"

Hoi nodded. "Please keep going.."

He smirked. He finished taking your panties off and practically attacked you with his mouth 

Just as you start to moan and close your eyes he stops again, this time to take off his own clothes.

He lines himself up with you and you moan. "Daddy please!"

He chuckles before slamming himself into you. You gasp and scream and he fucks you hard.

Before you know it you are already being pushed to the edge. "Please I-I'm about to cum!"

He groans. "Wait for daddy, little one."

You whimper, but a few strokes later he's coming all over your stomach and you release as well.

He collapses beside you and you both lie there panting.

He kissed your forehead, still out of breath. "I love you so much baby girl, promise you are only mine?"

You hummed. "Of course. I love you so much tommy.."

He looks over at you and you are already asleep, curled up next to you.

He smiles to himself and moves you as carefully as possible, cleaning up the mess you both made.

He slips his boxers on a puts his large t shirt onto you before cuddling up next to you and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! I know the smut wasn't much but I haven't written it in a while, I'll get better! Comment what you thought, I'd appreciate it so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please comment if you like it and want me to keep writing other fics! :)


End file.
